Emerald Eyes of the Sea
by Mama Villain
Summary: Rewrite of Evolution of a Sailor's Heart coz I know it sucks - The sea was definitely no place for a woman, but I can do it. Just watch me. I just didn't think that I would have fallen for my greatest enemy.
2016

1553 was the year I met my greatest adversary. And fell in love with him. I don't know what I was thinking, but apparently, it turned out really well for both of us. But, as many great empires start, we absolutely hated each other nearly to the point of murdering each other. Well, he wouldn't murder me. Just my idiotic brother. I wouldn't mind that. Not at all.

Now, I'm pretty sure that you're pretty bored because I just gave you a summary, but things are about to get good. The Nordics are in this, the Kraken too. Just give it time, like I did with Arthur. Oh? You didn't figure that out? Well, now you'll have to read to find out, hm?

* * *

1552

I realise now why I shouldn't have let my brother recruit the crew. He had to pick the most annoying crew in the entire world, and it consisted of: Francis Bonnefoy (our half brother), Gilbert Beilschmidt (one of the kids we grew up with back when Mama lived with scary Mr. Germania), three of our other charges (Benoit Schmidt and Tim and Anri Peeters), and finally - and my first mate that's not Antonio - Lovino Vargas. As of late, he's been acting just a bit strange. I have no clue. I think it has something to do with that 'puberty' thing Roderich goes on about. It was disgusting. Both the idea and said Austrian. (And there's talk about a wedding…? Don't worry. I have no clue too.)

Besides all of that, I was rather excited about today. Not only was the weather absolutely perfect, but it was the day we shipped off for the New World. One of those Italian sailors approached our king and queen and asked for money to get to the New World. They said yes as long as they sailed under the Spanish flag. (I now know that the Italians weren't happy that they didn't get to take the New World for themselves, but hey. At least Europe won't be so goddamn crowded.)

This Columbus guy had sailed off in search of India but managed to come across these islands that were seemingly uninhabited. That was the best news any of the European powers had ever received since the end of the Black Plague. And now, my brother and I are on the forefront of this new wave to check out the New World, and see what it has to offer.

I just hope that there's gold.

The day we shipped out was a busy one. I had spent the night on the ship all by myself while everyone else went back into the port town to have one last drink before they either die or whatever. I wasn't listening at all. I was mainly focused on not wrecking myself - or my liver - the night before we shipped off. I rather like NOT having headaches.

I woke up to pounding on the cabin door, akin to the loud pounding of the drunkards who were probably suffering from their stupid hangovers. Honestly, it was a bad idea to give those boys money. Especially when it's my money. Inconsiderate jerks.

The pounding kept happening until I got up, pulling my hair back and tying it with a ribbon as I inched myself to the door. "Calm yourself. I'm coming," I called before opening it. It's was the only sensible crew member that I had, even if he had a mouth of a violent sailor (read: pirate).

"Holy fuck. You look like you got shot, ragazza," Lovino stated in his beautiful thick Italian accent, arms coming up to cross over his chest.

I yawned and leaned against the door that I was holding open. "Buenas dias, Lovino. Glad to see you slept well."

"Hell no! Those lazy bastards kept me up the entire damn night laughing and snoring and all of that shit!" He bristled, his tone snapping at me like a crocodile.

I simply smiled, which probably caused him to become more irritated. Too bad. "Sorry that they're family to me. This place would be a lot more boring if it wasn't for them being here."

Now, he looks pissed off beyond belief. Score one for Team Carmen. "It would be quieter and much more pleasant if they weren't here."

"Aww… Don't be so mean to them, Lovi. I know you didn't get your nap yesterday like you wanted." I reached up to gently pinch his cheek, but my hand's intentions were shot down with one of the Italian's, causing me to pout and him to step away. And don't think I didn't see that blush of his. So adorable!

"Yeah well! Someone didn't come cuddle me like we have always planned!" Oh yeah… We're nap cuddle buddies! How dare I forget to tell you!

"Sorry. I had to plan out our trip!" And that's why I missed our daily siesta time because - oh look - I'm the captain! Yay! It's not like I was going to let my stupid idiotic twin brother take over. He's not that smart. Francis, no. Gilbert was a maybe though, but he gets drunk more than I sleep. I think. I have no clue. I don't really pay attention to him.

Lovino huffed, his arms falling back down to his sides. "Anyways, the crew's ready to go. I got them all up with the help of Tim and Anri."

I yawned once again and nodded, running a hand through my messy mahogany curls. "Perfect. Round the crew up below the wheel deck for me while I get ready."

The younger Italian dipped his head in acknowledgement, making his cute little curl - an infamous Vargas family trait - bounce. "Alright. See you out there, ragazza." He smiled for a split second - I caught it! - before leaving me to prepare myself.

I closed the door behind him and leaned against it before having a minute of thought. I had this awkward feeling. I don't know how to explain it properly, but it was extremely awkward. Not like the 'am I supposed to be here?' but more like 'is this supposed to be happening?' Either way, I simply shrugged it off and continued to get ready.

* * *

10 April 1552

Well, shit. That could have gone better. The crew was too restless and too pumped to get ready to go. Too antsy for me. I'm just glad they went back to their posts and readied for pulling away from port. About time.

The ship off didn't go so well either. Someone - I'm not going to say his name - didn't set up a sail right, and we nearly sailed right back into the port. Gilbert got on the poor boy then took him to the brig, and I haven't seen the two since. Poor him. I don't like doing that stuff because I'll feel like I'm the bad guy… or girl… Let's not get into that, per favore.

I should get back to my crew. I really should, but siesta time is calling me, and I need to go get Lovi before we both fall asleep on our jobs. I should also tell Francis to take over my shift until I get up. I should.

* * *

Here I am again. Writing. I know it sucks, but please deal with it. Don't attack me please. I'm just slowly taking over the world with my bad fanfiction.

~ Mama Ryan


End file.
